Music Course
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: Karena Nash Gold Jr memang datang ke tempat kursus tersebut bukan dengan maksud menimba ilmu / For #NashTartFanfictionChallenge by shun-kumikumi and planariang /


**Music Course**

 **Disclimer** : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Music Course © Hyori Sagi

 **Summary :** Karena Nash Gold Jr memang datang ke tempat kursus tersebut bukan dengan maksud menimba ilmu.

 **Rated :** T untuk semua umpatan yang dipajang di cerita ini.

 **Warning :** Bahasa semi-baku (?). Error!Chara. OOC (pake banget). Alternate Reality.

.

 **For #NashTartFanfictionChallenge**

.

.

Please enjoy your time!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Nash Gold Jr penasaran, beberapa kali ia memutar jalan dari kampus menuju rumahnya dan ia selalu mendapati sebuah bangunan sederhana bergaya klasik di ujung persimpangan jalan, ramai dan dipadati para lelaki. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya bahwa tempat tersebut adalah sebuah perkumpulan para "batang yang kehilangan arah". Namun, hal tersebut segera ia tepis karena papan nama yang terpasang disana, _Vorpal Music Course_.

Didasarkan atas rasa ingin tahu yang begitu membuncah seminggu ini, akhirnya pemuda bertato tersebut memutuskan untuk bertandang dan menuntaskan keingintahuannya, mengapa tempat kursus itu begitu laris di kalangan pria. Maka sepulangnya ia dari kampus, lelaki pirang itu kembali mengambil jalan memutar.

Seperti biasa, tempat tersebut benar-benar penuh. Bahkan saking penuhnya, tak sedikit yang harus memarkirkan kendaraannya di warung makan sebelah. Dengan santai, Nash melenggang masuk. Keputusannya untuk berjalan kaki benar-benar tepat, yeah tentu saja, ia sudah mengamati tempat itu selama seminggu. Tentu ia tahu apa-apa saja tindakan terbaik untuk mengunjungi bangunan bertingkat dua tersebut.

Setelah melewati pintu pagar setinggi dada orang dewasa, kaki-kaki beralas sepatu kets abu-kecokelatan Nash melangkah mantap menuju pintu kayu mahoni dengan kaca tebal bening seukuran setengah dari pintu. Dari kaca itu Nash dapat melihat aktivitas orang-orang dalam lobi gedung dan konter informasi yang juga terbuat dari kayu.

Pria pirang itu mengamati lewat kaca dalam-diam. Mengukur dan menghitung _timing_ yang tepat untuk masuk dan menginvasi—eerr, mungkin kata menginvasi terlalu berlebihan jika dipakai disini, tapi ya sudahlah. Nash lebih suka kata-kata rumit dan terkesan kejam—. Terlihat enam orang tengah duduk santai di sofa tunggu lobi, tiga di antaranya sibuk dengan ponsel sedangkan sisanya ada yang melamun sambil menatap langit-langit, menggoda pemuda bermata sipit pemakai kacamata yang menjaga konter informasi, dan satunya terlihat serius menekuni buku partitur.

Eh, tunggu. Yang duduk di sofa tunggal dan sedang menggoda penjaga konter kan—

Nash segera membuka pintu kayu tersebut, menimbulkan lonceng yang memang sengaja digantung di sisi dalam pintu berbunyi. Ia yakin tidak punya kelainan mata sehingga pasti yang ia lihat sekarang ini bukan ilusi maupun kesalahan visual.

Semua yang ada di lobi menoleh begitu mendengar suara lonceng berdenting nyaring. Dua di antara tujuh kembali melakukan aktivitas awal mereka setelah melirik sekilas, memandang ponsel tanpa jemu; tiganya menelisik penuh ketertarikan namun segera kembali pada kegiatan awal setelah diberi tatapan "penuh cinta" oleh Nash; satunya mengernyit aneh tanpa merasa takut pada sorotan Nash; dan satu terakhir, si penjaga konter bersurai hitam dengan seringai rubah, menyambutnya dengan senyum ramah. Belum mengeluarkan kata-kata penyambutan karena menunggu si tamu menghampiri tempatnya.

Fokus Nash tidak pada si lelaki penjaga konter yang melayangkan tatapan heran karena ia tak langsung menghampirinya melainkan berjalan santai menuju sofa tunggu, tapi pada seseorang di sofa tunggal sebelah kiri pintu dan membelakangi tembok bata ekspos yang menjadi dinding bengunan. Si tertuju menyeringai,

"Oh, kau jadi bego musik makanya kesini, heh?" Gigi-gigi putih rapinya begitu kentara ketika ia memamerkan seringai, kontras sekali dengan kulit gelapnya.

Nash menatap datar, "Bukankah itu harusnya pertanyaanku," sejurus kemudian Nash membalas seringai menghina si kulit gelap dengan seringai keji, "Kau sendiri jadi bego musik atau termasuk 'para batang tersesat', hah?"

Lelaki berkulit cokelat gelap dengan rambut keperakan terbahak oleh lontar balas Nash, kursi yang ia duduki hampir terjungkal ke belakang akibat gaya dorong si bongsor gelap. Perutnya ia pegangi saking kerasnya dia tertawa. Orang-orang di lobi dan beberapa yang berlalu-lalang melirik, terganggu dengan tawa penuh ketidaksopanan yang memantul.

"Nash brengsek," pria itu mengumpat disela tawa, "Julukan darimana itu? 'Para batang tersesat'? Hahaha… Phew, menjijikkan," dengusnya sambil mengusap setetes air mata yang menggantung di sudut mata.

"Tapi tidak salah juga sih kalau mengingat tempat ini," sambungnya santai. Mata kelamnya melirik nakal pada seseorang dibalik meja-konter informasi. Penerima lirikan tak menggubris dan asyik membolak-balik buku di hadapan. Nash mengikuti arah lirik lawan bicaranya, ia mendecih kemudian.

"Seleramu mengerikan, Silver. Jika kau ingin 'tersesat' sekalipun, carilah yang lebih bermutu, tolol."

Si "Black People" berhenti tertawa. Dia yang dipanggil Silver oleh Nash mendengus keras-keras, "Sejak kapan kau tertarik mengurusi selera orang, Brengsek?" arah pandang Silver berganti, ia memandang galak pemuda lain yang kedapatan tengah mencuri dengar dari sofa panjang yang ia duduki, "Minggir, sampah. Temanku mau duduk di situ."

Pemuda yang diusir Silver gelagapan, matanya bergerak panik dan keringat mulai bermunculan. Kedua tangan pemuda itu menarik-narik ujung kemeja dengan gelisah, "Um… Ano… Ma-Maaf, tapi aku sedang duduk. Maaf!"

Jason Silver tersulut. Pada dasarnya lelaki keturunan Amerika latin tersebut memang tidak pernah terlatih untuk menahan emosi. Hal-hal remeh pun dapat dengan mudahnya membakar amarah Silver hingga di luar kewajaran.

"Bedebah!" Silver berdiri dari sofa dan menghampiri pemuda malang yang menjadi sasaran amuk, "Sudah kubilang enyahlah dari sofa ini karena temanku mau duduk! Kau tuli, hah?!" ia menarik kasar kerah kemeja abu pekat milik korban berambut cokelat. Lawannya berjengit ngeri, kata maaf terus terlontar dari bibirnya yang bergetar ketakutan.

Nash menatap malas kejadian di depannya, terlampau biasa dengan adegan yang disuguhkan si kawan.

"Silver," pemuda pirang bertato tersebut memegang bahu kanan Silver, "Hentikan!" titahnya. Silver mengintip lewat bahu, (selalu seperti ini. Jika ia masuk mode ngajak ribut, pasti Nash akan meredamnya) lalu ia melepaskan cengkraman pada kemeja pemuda mungil di depannya dengan kasar dan menghempaskannya. Pemuda dengan tinggi dua ratus sepuluh sentimeter itu menggerutu pelan dan kembali duduk di tempat semula. Nash beralih memandang korban teman setim basketnya dan melempar senyum bisnis, "Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang ditimbulkan orang itu," Nash menunjuk Silver dengan ibu jari kanannya, si korban tersenyum kikuk dan mengangguk pelan, "Tapi apa yang dikatakannya benar. Aku ingin duduk, bisa bergeser?" imbuhnya ramah.

Dibanding bergeser, pemuda yang dimaksud lebih memilih berdiri dan kabur setelah sebelumnya membungkuk dalam dan meminta maaf berulang kali. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan keramahan yang ditawarkan Nash. Dibanding Silver, entah mengapa pemuda itu merasa lebih takut dan waswas pada si bule pirang.

Nash Gold Jr tersenyum penuh arti. _See_? Merusak mental lawan terlebih dahulu lebih ampuh ketimbang langsung merusak fisik, tantangnya pada Silver lewat hujaman mata. Silver tersenyum miring menanggapinya, mengiyakan saja _statement_ tersirat itu untuk menghindari perdebatan yang tak perlu.

Spasi kosong yang ditinggalkan pemilik sebelumnya kini terisi kembali oleh mahasiswa tingkat tiga si jenius basket jalanan. Tas gendong yang terlihat tanpa isi di punggungnya ia pindahkan ke bagian dudukan antara tubuhnya dengan lengan sofa berpoles warna _broken white_. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran empuk di belakangnya pun kedua tangannya. Sedangkan Silver yang berada di samping depan Nash, memangku dagu di lengan sofanya. Menunggu Nash untuk kembali bertanya. Ia malas bertanya duluan karena pasti akan ditanya balik, sehingga lebih baik menunggu ditanya saja.

"Jadi kau yang kedua?" akhirnya Nash memulai.

Silver mengedikkan bahu sedikit, "Tentu saja tidak, Sialan. Iseng, uang bulan ini masih sisa terlalu banyak bahkan meski sudah kuhabiskan di bar dan klub malam,"

"Merampok maba lagi?"

"Dana bantuan mahasiswa senior, Nash," ralat si pemilik nomor punggung delapan, "Tidak usah sok suci begitu. Kau lebih parah sampai bisa bolak-balik Jepang-Amerika-Eropa sebulan ini dengan jet pribadi."

Nash menarik salah satu ujung bibirnya, tidak membantah tuduhan yang disodorkan.

" _So, you wanna waste your excessive money too?_ "

" _You think I'm jerk like you, huh? It's absolutely fuc*ing no, brat."_

" _Face a mirror, you moron,"_ Silver mendengus geli, " _Since when, flying around Japan-America-Europe it's not a burning-money activities, huh?"_

Nash tertawa singkat, memang asyik mengobrol dengan bahasa ibu, "Ada angin apa kau sampai mempermasalahkan uang yang kuhamburkan?" tanyanya balik.

"Kau selalu berbelit-belit. Sampai kulit bisa meleleh hanya dengan ditempeli upil pun, percakapan ini tidak akan ada ujungnya jika seperti ini terus, Nash. Jadi intinya mau apa kau ke sini? Menyundangi para guru di sini?"

"Jangan bego. Aku ke sini karena si monyet gingsul itu," balas Nash malas. Berdusta sedikit untuk menutupi maksud lain yang memang sudah ia pupuk. Ah, tidak juga. Ia tak berdusta. Si alien berisik itu memang memintanya ke mari meski sudah dua minggu yang lalu.

Silver mengangkat dagu, kini ia meniru pose Nash. Bedanya, ia menaruh daerah atas mata kaki kanannya di atas lutut kiri sedangkan Nash tidak, "Oh… Begundal cilik itu? Tumben kau mau diperbudak."

"Kau pasti tahu seberapa gila aku, digerayangi seharian penuh oleh monyet rabies seperti dia. Bahkan dia menguntitku terus sampai minggu lalu karena permintaannya tak kunjung kupenuhi. Kalau bukan karena sekolah, kau pasti bisa melihatnya sedang bergelantungan di tubuhku sekarang,"

"Sepupumu itu benar-benar gila, Nash. Sudah kuingatkan dari dulu untuk membuangnya ke rumah sakit jiwa,"

Nash mendelik tak suka, "Aku baru tahu kau kena _Alzheimer_."

Silver kembali terbahak, bahkan kini lidahnya hingga terjulur karena begitu puasnya dia menertawakan sebuah fakta masa lalu. Mana mungkin seorang Jason Silver bisa lupa kejadian memalukan dua tahun silam. Kapan lagi ia bisa melihat orang seperti Nash Gold Jr dipermalukan di muka umum. Dipaksa minta maaf oleh orang tua dan paman-bibinya di taman kota pada hari Minggu yang ramai dengan berpenampilan setengah telanjang karena menculik adik sepupunya hanya untuk ditinggal di depan ruang tunggu rumah sakit jiwa dan mengurus semua administrasi agar si adik segera dijebloskan pada salah satu bangsal disana. _Oh God,_ itu peristiwa sekali seumur hidup.

Kalau saja tidak ada deheman yang mengintrupsi, sudah pasti obrolan mereka akan terus berlanjut. Sayangnya si penjaga konter berdehem keras dan mengingatkan Silver, "Ehem, maaf sebelumnya karena aku mengganggu," logat Kansai terdengar jelas saat si pemuda mata empat tersebut menggetarkan pita suara, "Tapi kelasmu sudah mulai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, Silver- _san_. Tentu kau tidak ingin diserempet peluru lagi kan?"

Pemuda tan itu berdiri, masih terbahak meski tidak sekeras sebelumnya, "Kau perhatian sekali, Imayoshi sayang," godanya, "Baiklah, Nash. Aku pergi dulu." Ia melengos pergi sambil mengangkat tangan sebagai salam perpisahan. Nash hanya mengangkat bahu singkat dan ikut bangkit, tak lupa mengambil tas yang tersampir si pinggir sofa.

Bocah penjaga konter informasi, Imayoshi kalau menurut panggilan Silver barusan, masih dengan senyum ramahnya yang menjengkelkan, menyapa Nash yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Selamat sore. Selamat datang di _Vorpal Music Course_. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya sopan.

"Aku ingin mendaftar,"

"Baik," Imayoshi menunduk sebentar, membuka laci geser di sebelah kiri, dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas rangkap dua juga buku kwitansi, "Silahkan mengisi formulir ini setelah membayar biaya pendaftaran sejumlah yang tertera di brosur."

Nash menjalankan intruksi dalam diam, mengisikan formulir dengan data pribadi si adik sepupu tengil. Setelah selesai, ia mengembalikan kertas tersebut pada Imayoshi dan menerima bukti bayar sebagai balasan. Imayoshi membaca singkat isi formulir tersebut.

"Jadi… Anda Hayama Kotarou- _san_ , benar?" Tanya pemuda itu memastikan. Nash berjengit benci. Dia dikira si monyet gingsul itu? _Hell_ , ogah banget. Saat Nash hendak membantah, sebuah pemikiran jahil melintas di otak encernya.

"Ya, benar," balasnya dengan senyum tipis. Imayoshi mengernyit samar, agak ragu untuk percaya konfirmasi Nash. Gile, muka bule parah tapi nama lokal sangat.

Memilih tak ambil pusing, Imayoshi melanjutkan prosedur, "Baiklah, Hayama- _san_. Apakah Anda bisa melaksanakan _placement test_ sekarang?"

Wow, ada _placement test_ -nya segala? Lumayan juga kursus ini.

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu silahkan menunggu dengan tiga orang lainnya di sofa yang Anda duduki tadi. Guru yang akan menguji Anda akan siap lima menit lagi," kata Imayoshi mengakhiri prosedur yang diterapkan sekolah musik tersebut.

Nash tak menyahut lagi, ia kembali mendudukkan diri di sofa empuk. Melihat sebentar "pesaing-pesaing"nya yang asyik dengan dunia masing-masing. Si pembaca partitur, si penatap langit-langit, dan si pemain ponsel.

.

.

.

Waktu tunggu telah usai, kini Nash dan tiga lainnya sudah berada di salah satu kelas kosong di lantai dua. Guru yang akan menguji mereka belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, awalnya Nash pikir guru tersebut sudah menunggu mereka semua di dalam kelas. Untuk membunuh jenuh, Nash memainkan _bow_ ekor kuda di tangannya sambil kembali mengamati orang-orang selain dirinya di kelas tersebut.

Si pembaca partitur adalah seorang jangkung bersurai hazelnut dengan senyum cerah secerah mentari. Daritadi dia cengar-cengir tidak jelas memandangi buku partiturnya seperti buku tersebut adalah sebagian dari pecahan jiwanya yang telah lama lari. Ia duduk di kanan depan.

Di sisi kiri si pembaca partitur, duduklah si penatap langit-langit. Rambutnya hitam sepanjang bahu dan tatapan matanya memandang remeh pun menyirat malas. Alisnya tebal pekat. Di pangkuannya, sebuah biola diletakkan asal hingga hampir jatuh. Namun pemuda itu tidak peduli.

Selanjutnya ada si pemain ponsel yang duduk di sebelah kanannya. Orang itu memiliki empat tindik di telinga. Masing-masing telinga ditempeli sepasang anting warna abu-perak. Tampangnya seperti preman, tapi Nash bisa menjamin seratus persen kalau anak itu hanya seorang pecundang yang berpura-pura kuat. Ia sudah sering melihat tampang seperti itu di Amerika sana.

Merasa cukup dengan pengamatan sia-sianya, Nash mengambil sebuah botol minuman dari tasnya yang ia taruh dekat kaki. Daripada bosan lagi, lebih baik menikmati minuman yang ia beli di perjalanan tadi. Nash baru berhasil membuka tutup botolnya ketika pintu masuk kelas berderit terbuka. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menegak beberapa liter cairan dalam kemasan dan menaruh botol plastik tersebut di atas meja setelah ia kencangkan lagi tutupnya.

Pintu terbuka setengah, menampilkan dinding putih gading mulus koridor lantai dua. Tak ada siapapun di sana sebagai pelaku dari pembuka pintu. Nash dan teman seperjuangannya menatap heran pintu yang terbuka itu. Ini maksudnya mau memberi tahu bahwa gedung yang menaungi mereka saat ini, berhantu?

Seakan tak memberi waktu untuk berpikir, pintu kayu yang dimaksud kembali menutup. Gagang pintunya bergerak turun menandakan ada yang memberinya tekanan agar pintu tertutup sempurna. Keempat lelaki di dalam sana saling pandang, menyalurkan rasa penasaran pada masing-masing insan. Siapa tahu ada yang bisa memuaskan dahaga akan keingintahuan.

"Selamat sore, semuanya."

Mereka berjengit dan mengembalikan atensi pada ruang antar pintu dan tempat duduk mereka. Di sana tetap tak ada sosok yang dapat mempertanggungjawabkan semua kejadian gaib di ruangan itu. Sontak mereka mencari-cari di sudut lain.

"Ano… Kalau kalian sedang mencari saya, saya ada di depan, omong-omong," suara lembut yang menyapa mereka beberapa waktu lalu kembali terdengar. Keempatnya kembali memutar leher menghadap pintu. Sebenarnya kurang yakin dengan pernyataan yang terdengar karena belum ada tiga puluh detik mereka meninggalkan arah pandang yang dimaksud.

Tak disangka, di depan mereka sudah berdiri seorang mungil berkulit agak pucat dengan mata bulat berkilau. Rambutnya satu nada dengan pengindra visual, biru muda. Ia membawa sebuah papan yang menjepit beberapa kertas dan sebuntel kertas lain. Sebuah pulpen merah terselip di saku baju. Penampilannya biasa namun entah mengapa Nash terpukau.

"Saya guru penguji sekaligus yang akan menjadi pembimbing kalian. Seharusnya Akashi- _sensei_ yang membimbing kalian, tapi karena kelasnya sudah penuh, maka kalian menjadi tanggung jawab saya," terangnya sopan.

Teranglah sudah mengapa banyak lelaki yang rela membuang uang di tempat kursus ini meskipun sebenarnya mungkin mereka tidak buta alat musik. Nash salah satunya. Ia tidak mengerti, apa yang begitu memukau dari sosok di hadapannya. Penampilannya simpel, kelewat sederhana malah. Hanya kemeja katun warna putih ditambah celana bahan warna khaki dan sepatu tali, dan itu sukses membuat seorang Nash Gold Jr, sang primadona kampus, terpesona. Sialan, perempuan di dunia ini ada miliaran dan dia malah jatuh hati pandang pertama pada seorang… _Trap_?

Nash menertawakan diri sendiri. Brengsekbrengsekbrengsek, dia menyesal penasaran dengan tempat ini. Apalagi jika disangkutpautkan dengan permintaan si adik sepupu yang membuatnya terjebak di tempat seperti ini. Dia juga menyesal telah membuat julukan-julukan aneh untuk para pria yang terjerumus di sekolah musik ini, karena ternyata Nash menjadi salah satu dari "para batang kehilangan arah" tersebut. Dan apa-apaan tadi dia sempat mengejek selera Silver? Pakai percaya kalau anak itu tidak termasuk 'golongan' pula. Sudah terang-terang bocah bongsor itu menggoda penjaga konter informasi tadi. Sialansialansialan, umpat Nash dalam hati. Dan tentu saja, yang paling ia sesali adalah keputusannya untuk memuaskan hasrat kekurangkerjaannya.

"Masing-masing dari kalian sudah memegang biola sebagai alat musik yang kalian pilih untuk dilatih. Sekarang saya akan membagikan kalian sebuah partitur lagu," si guru muda nge- _trap_ memamerkan buntelan kertas yang ia bawa, "Pilihlah satu bait saja dari lagu tersebut dan mainkan," titahnya kemudian seraya membagikan partitur sebuah lagu pada peserta ujian.

Nash Gold merasakan hawa persaingan yang begitu kental. Atmosfer kini dengan tadi sungguh jauh berbanding terbalik. Sepertinya begitu melihat tampang guru yang akan membimbing mereka, semangat mereka kembali tersulut. Api membara yang sempat padam karena dibuat menunggu dan menerka-nerka rupa pengajar mereka juga rasa cemas karena takut apa yang mereka dengar dan bayangkan berbeda jauh dari kenyataan, kembali menyala penuh gairah. Walau tahu yang lain begitu serius mencari _part_ yang kira-kira mereka kuasai, Nash tetap tidak bisa fokus dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari si _aqua_.

Tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering sekaligus gatal. Berkali-kali ia menahan dorongan untuk batuk kecil atau meraih minuman yang ia letakkan di sudut kanan mejanya karena gengsi. Perasaan gatal dan kering tersebut bukan karena Nash gugup atau semacamnya. Itu hanya respon alami ketika melihat sesuatu yang membangkitkan ketertarikan berlebih, ingin lebih diperhatikan oleh si objek.

"Baiklah, saya rasa kalian semua sudah menemukan bait yang akan kalian mainkan. Sebelum ujian dimulai, saya akan memperkenalkan diri," begitu mendengar bahwa sang guru akan membeberkan salah satu hal privasinya, para murid sesegera mungkin memasang telinga dan mencurahkan seluruh fokus yang dipunya pada guru mereka,

"Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal," ujarnya dengan nada dan raut wajah serupa permukaan multiplex. Diberi ekspresi seperti itu saja semua murid penimbun hormon testoteron berlebih di sana klepek-klepek, apalagi diberi sedikit perubahan mimik ke arah positif. Mungkin modar.

"Dimulai dari Anda yang di sebelah kiri saya, silahkan memulai permainan Anda setelah memperkenalkan diri."

Orang yang dimaksud oleh sang guru musik berdiri, si pembaca partitur, senyum ramah terpahat sempurna di bibir. Ia memegang biola di tangan kiri dan _bow_ -nya di tangan kanan, "Saya Kiyoshi Teppei. Salam kenal~" ujarnya riang. Sekilas ia membungkukkan tubuh sedikit di akhir perkenalan.

Kuroko mengangguk sebentar dan menyandarkan sedikit bagian belakang pinggul kirinya ke pinggiran meja kayu yang merupakan meja guru. Kertas penilaian di atas papan jalan siap di tangan. Kelima jarinya kokoh memegang pulpen merah yang diambil dari saku dan dengan lincah ia menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas tersebut.

Kiyoshi menarik napas sekelebat dan mulai mengapit biola dengan dagunya. Jemari kirinya siap menekan senar-senar dan tangan kanannya siap menggesekkan _bow_. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan dari kertas dan memberi isyarat pada lelaki jangkung tersebut untuk memulai permainan.

Semua perhatian tertuju pada peserta pertama.

Sejurus setelah rambut-rambut _bow_ menyentuh samar senar dua, alunan "Ode to Joy" milik Ludwig van Beethoven mengisi ruangan. Namun bukan dengung penuh syahdu sebagaimana aslinya melainkan hentak penuh semangat hasil meng- _cover_ dadakan. Nash tercengang, gile, ini pamernya gak nyantai banget. Ketahuan banget datang ke kursus ini cuma buat modusin guru-guru manis di sini. Kuroko sendiri selaku yang harusnya memberi perlatihan, mengerutkan kulit dahi secara samar. Orang ini sudah jago, mau apa lagi les di sini?

Selesai unjuk kebolehan, jejaka penuh aura bunga-bunga itu kembali duduk apik sambil terkekeh canggung. Ia mengusap-usap tengkuknya, sepertinya pura-pura malu. Padahal jelas sekali matanya menyorot puas karena berpikir jika sang guru biru muda telah terkesan.

Kuroko lanjut mempersilakan pemuda yang duduk di sebelah Kiyoshi, si penatap langit-langit, untuk melanjutkan giliran.

Lelaki dengan alis tebal itu memperkenalkan diri dengan cuek, "Hanamiya Makoto," katanya singkat. Ia langsung memainkan bait pilihannya dengan gayanya yang acuh tak acuh. Meski begitu, lagi-lagi Kuroko dibuat terheran-heran dengan kemampuan si surai _onyx_ yang tak kalah memukau dengan si rambut kenari. Hanamiya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum setengah niat setelah kembali duduk. Ia menyangga pipi dengan kepalan tangan. Melirik remeh pada Kiyoshi yang memberi tatap serius, aura ceria yang ia umbar sebelumnya lenyap ketika manik kayunya bersibobrok dengan kelereng malam Hanamiya. Jelas sekali merasa terprovokasi oleh aksi yang dilancarkan pemuda itu.

Sesudah itu, bocah preman di sebelah Nash yang dapat giliran. Jika dilihat dari penampilan, seertinya dialah yang akan menjadi murid paling memalukan di ruang tersebut. Tampangnya benar-benar seperti orang tolol yang hanya tahu bagaimana caranya meludah pada si lemah. Maka Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya tak begitu menaruh perhatian pada pemuda kelabu itu, merasa kalau dia bukanlah ancaman.

Kuda-kudanya salah total, cara memegang _bow_ -nya pun terlihat aneh. Hanamiya mendengus penuh ejek melihatnya sedang Kiyoshi mengulum senyum simpati. Nash diam saja dengan tatapan datar, diam-diam menyeringai. Sepertinya bocah ini tidak buruk juga, batinnya.

Ketika si pemain ponsel hendak memulai, Kuroko mengintrupsi, "Maaf, tolong perkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu," pintanya santun.

Pemuda tersebut menatap risih, ia menurunkan lagi biolanya, "Cih, untuk apa? Bukannya kau punya daftar nama kami, Cebol?" sahutnya sengit. Sungguh murid kurang ajar.

"Di sini ada dua nama tersisa. Saya tidak tahu nama Anda yang mana, apakah Haizaki Shougo atau Hayama Kotarou,"

"Yang pertama. Sekarang biarkan aku main, Tuyul." Sergahnya cepat. Kuroko sebenarnya tersinggung, tetapi ia tak mau menimpali sikap kurang ajar murid jabriknya itu. Ia hanya memberi gestur agar Haizaki memulai dan ia sendiri lebih memilih kembali menekuni lembar nilai.

Kedua peserta yang telah diuji melempar tatapan sinis versi masing-masing, mencela secara isyarat pada peserta ketiga. Haizaki tak menggubris, dengan santai ia menggesek biola dengan gemulai. Benar-benar di luar dugaan. Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya terkejut, ternyata pemuda preman ini sejago itu? Penampilan memang menipu, batin mereka. Nash tersenyum sok tahu, benar dugaannya. Justru orang seperti Haizaki lah yang sering membuat kejutan-kejutan besar pada lingkungannya. Kuroko tak luput dari keterkejutan. Dikiranya Haizaki hanya bisa mengacau.

Tersenyum puas, Haizaki menghentikan permainannya dan kembali duduk dengan pongah. Ia membalas tatapan sinis yang sempat terlontar untuknya dengan tatapan merendahkan. Memangnya mereka doang yang bisa pamer?

Dasar munafik, ledek Nash dalam hati. Mulutnya boleh saja bertutur kotor, tapi toh sebenarnya berandal itu tertarik juga pada si guru.

Kuroko bersidekap, kalau sampai yang terakhir ini juga sejago tiga sebelumnya, fix banget Kuroko akan gagal paham jalan pikir mereka.

"Baiklah, yang terakhir silahkan Hayama Kotarou- _san_."

Nash sempat lupa jika sekarang ia memakai nama adik sepupunya sehingga dia santai saja meneguk minuman berkarbonasi yang sudah ia anggurkan demi menjaga gengsi, dikiranya perhatian kelas masih pada si berandal Haizaki. Begitu sadar "nama"nya dipanggil, Nash menyudahi acara minumnya dan menyeka sudut bibir yang sempat terpoles cairan berwarna keruh itu. Diam-diam malu juga karena terlihat seperti orang gugup.

Ia melempar setengah seringai pada ketiga pria yang menatapnya was-was. Hah, memang dia tidak bisa pamer? Bagi Nash, memainkan biola sama mudahnya dengan menginjak semut.

 **Ngek, ngok, ngek, ngok, ngiiikkk!**

"Cukup!" Kuroko mengulum senyum. Kiyoshi, Hanamiya, dan Haizaki menganga. Sejurus kemudian Haizaki ngakak tak terbendung. Bahakan Haizaki menjadi stimulan bagi Kiyoshi dan Hanamiya untuk keluar dari rasa kaget dan bergabung tertawa dengan gayanya tersendiri.

Nash kalem saja. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya dengan mulus, tak terpengaruh dengan tawa hina dan ejekan yang menyelingi.

"Harap diam sebentar!" Kuroko memberi perintah dengan suara yang agak lebih tinggi dari nada-nada sebelumnya, "Saya akan langsung mengumumkan jadwal latihan kalian," kelas langsung kembali hening.

"Kalian bertiga, Kiyoshi- _san_ , Hanamiya- _san_ , dan Haizaki- _san_ ," yang dipanggil menegakkan tubuh, "Kita latihan seminggu sekali, Jumat sore," ketiganya saling lirik dan melempar senyum pongah. Apalagi ketika melirik Nash, mimik sombong mereka pasang.

"Anda, Hayama- _san_ ," mereka bertiga masih memberi senyum remeh pada Nash, Kuroko menghela napas, "Kita latihan setiap hari ya."

 **!**

Trio seminggu sekali membelalak, mulut menganga. Apa? Setiap hari?!

Pemuda pirang picik pura-pura terlihat plongo padahal sudut bibirnya terasa berkedut karena menahan senyum lebar yang minta dieksiskan, "Ok," jawabnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Karena Nash Gold Jr memang datang ke tempat kursus tersebut bukan dengan maksud menimba ilmu.


End file.
